


Заложник

by chipsaestrella



Series: Шансы [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: Январь 2017 года. И на старуху бывает проруха.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Блэку за вычитку! Все ошибки, что остались, - мои и только мои))

\- _Экспеллиармус_! _Инкарцеро_!

У Драко страшно кружилась голова, после портключ-переноса он с трудом удержался на ногах, его тошнило, так что не удивительно, что ни выставить щит, ни перехватить палочку он не успел.

Руки стянуло за спиной, зато в глазах немного прояснилось. Он кое-как выпрямился, огляделся.

На него были направлены три палочки и один пистолет, но стоящий прямо перед ним человек держал руки в карманах серых джинсов. И ухмылялся. До отвращения знакомой ухмылкой.

Драко на секунду прикрыл глаза, сглотнул, пытаясь унять тошноту, и, наконец, сказал, а точнее, прошептал:

\- О, дядя Раба, привет!..

\- Привет, племянничек, - весело ответил Рабастан Лестранж. - Как чувствуешь себя?

 

Гарри вообще не понимал, какого дьявола Малфоя понесло в этот рейд. Единственное объяснение, которое он мог придумать, - что Драко, как и его самого, достала бумажная работа, министерские интриги и бесконечные совещания. Кому от бюрократов доставалось больше - начальнику аврората или его заместителю, - они не смогли выяснить даже после многочисленных эмоциональных споров.

“Развеялся, мать его, - думал Гарри, в третий раз обходя по периметру злополучную комнату, из которой Малфой перенесся Мерлин знает куда при помощи замаскированного под магическую шкатулку портключа, - урод, что ж ему в кабинете-то не сиделось...”

Подчиненных он уже опросил и ничего не добился, кроме того, что шкатулка страшно _фонила_ , но не выявила свою истинную природу ни на одном из стандартных тестов. _След_ от перемещения сейчас пытались отловить два эксперта-невыразимца, а Гарри нарезал круги по комнате, снимал магический _фон_ со всех предметов по очереди и думал одновременно три мысли: где хотя бы примерно искать Малфоя, что сейчас может с ним происходить, и что он сам, Гарри Поттер, скажет сегодня вечером Гермионе Грейнджер.

 

Рабастан кивнул своим людям. Тот, что с пистолетом, вышел, вернулся со стулом и пихнул им Драко под колени. После того, как Малфой тяжело рухнул на сиденье, его ноги моментально были примотаны скотчем к деревянным ножкам. Лестранж подошел к нему вплотную, все еще ухмыляясь.

\- На тебя работают магглы, дядя Раба, - сказал Драко удивленно.

\- Я кое-что понял после поражения Темного Лорда, Драко. В частности, что он был неправ насчет магглов. Они могут быть очень, очень полезны, особенно - при правильной мотивации, - он коротко хохотнул. - Но ты мне не ответил, как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Как дерьмо, - честно сказал Драко.

Рабастан рассмеялся.

\- Мы неплохо постарались с портключом, а, племянник? - спросил он почти игриво. - Бьюсь об заклад, даже твой начальник не смог бы определить, что не так с нашей шкатулочкой. Он и настроен-то был только на него и, на всякий случай, на тебя. И фонил как сволочь, ну, чтобы с гарантией попасть кому-нибудь из вас на стол. Мы, конечно, рассчитывали на большую рыбу, но заместитель начальника аврората - это тоже неплохо, как ты считаешь?

\- Я считаю, что зря вы это затеяли, дядя, - честно ответил Драко.

Лестранж нахмурился.

\- Ну и каково это, Драко, - вкрадчиво спросил он, - лизать задницу полукровке-Поттеру?

\- Да уж всяко приятнее, чем лизать задницу полукровке- Риддлу.

Драко даже не успел заметить, как Рабастан достал палочку.

 _Круцио_ в тридцать шесть оказалось так же больно, как и в шестнадцать.

 

Серая взъерошенная сова прилетела в министерскую совятню с Кипра. До этого письмо успело побывать в Казахстане, Японии, Тасмании и на Камчатке. Проследить, откуда оно было отправлено на самом деле, возможным не представлялось.

Несмотря на то, что пергамент и фотография несколько раз были проверены специалистами соответствующих подразделений, Гарри, на всякий случай, не стал хвататься за них руками. Собственно, содержание послания ему сообщили почти сразу же, как только служащий в совятне развернул письмо, но Гарри чувствовал, что должен увидеть текст и фото своими глазами. Не то чтобы ему было с чем сравнивать почерк, тем более что канцелярия уже подтвердила подлинность подписи, но ощущение, что он обязан посмотреть сам, не пропадало. А своей интуиции за много лет он научился доверять.

Гарри взмахнул палочкой, и пергамент с маггловской черно-белой фотографией легли на стол перед ним. На фото был привязанный к стулу Драко. Текст гласил: “Дорогой мистер Поттер. У вас есть то, что нужно нам, а у нас - то, что нужно вам. Предлагаю устроить взаимовыгодный обмен. Инструкции прибудут чуть позже. Мы подождем сутки, а потом начнем отрезать от вашего мальчика какие-нибудь плохо восстанавливаемые части тела. Рабастан Лестранж”.

Гарри смотрел на фото, не моргая, пока не заслезились глаза, потом написал: “Фотография - портключ, я почти в этом уверен. ГП”, - и отправил самолетик Саю Статему, начальнику невыразимцев.

 

Гермиона сразу поняла, что случилось что-то плохое. Может быть, непоправимое. Гарри ненавидел больницы и в Мунго обычно появлялся только после неудачного задержания - в бессознательном состоянии. Когда ей в руки спланировал самолетик с текстом: “Д-ра Гр. ждет ГП у каминов 1 эт.”, она даже не заметила, как оказалась на первом этаже. Гарри, увидев ее, закусил губу и запихал руки поглубже в карманы мантии - верный признак того, что предстоящий разговор не будет приятен ни ему, ни ей.

\- Ну? - спросила Гермиона, как только подошла достаточно близко, чтобы не нужно было кричать.

Гарри оглянулся, убедился, что на них никто не обращает внимания, и зачастил:

\- Драко похитили. Рабастан Лестранж требует выкуп. Пока не знаю, что именно, но, думаю, скоро поймем. Невыразимцы пытаются отследить портключ.

Она сжала кулаки, прикусила кожу на указательном пальце, чтобы только не разреветься.

\- Это... Это очень плохо, да? - глупый вопрос, Гермиона Грейнджер, спроси еще что-нибудь столь же гениальное.

Гарри не ответил. Молча обнял ее, поцеловал в макушку и полез в камин.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь изгнать из головы образ Драко в заложниках у собственного дяди, но поняла, что успокоиться не удастся. Работать она теперь не смогла бы, так что отметилась в табеле как “заболевшая” (благо, чего-чего, а отгулов у нее было в достатке) и аппарировала домой.

К счастью, Ана гуляла с Типпи, так что Гермиона спокойно (насколько это было возможно в ее состоянии - ну, по крайней мере, она ничего не разбила) приготовила чай и села за стол, уставившись невидящими глазами на поднимающийся из кружки пар.

В ушах у нее стучало: “Дра-ко, Дра-ко, Дра-ко, Дра-ко...”

 

Для того чтобы понять, - живым его не выпустят, не нужно было семи пядей во лбу. Если бы они действительно планировали его обменять на что-уж-им-там-было-нужно (из разговора Лестранжа с подчиненными толком разобрать Малфою ничего не удалось), то им следовало его _заступефаить_ , завязать глаза и положить в углу, чтобы не мешался под ногами.

Но нет, после того _круцио_ его сфотографировали на маггловский фотоаппарат, затем Рабастан приказал по-испански: “Заприте племянничка”, - и Драко потащили через весь лагерь (а это, судя по всему, действительно был какой-то партизанский лагерь), так что по дороге он увидел и грузовик с маггловским оружием, и склад пакетиков с белым порошком, и даже по привычке пересчитал отдельно всех попавшихся на глаза людей с палочками и отдельно тех, что были с “Калашниковыми”. Результаты наблюдений и подсчетов вызывали невольное уважение к Лестранжу, который, похоже, умудрился собрать небольшую армию, однако все это вместе давало понять - Драко жив только до определенного момента. И момент этот недалек.

Его запихали в какой-то сарай, связали ноги и заперли дверь.

Драко некоторое время лежал в темноте, прислушиваясь, пытаясь понять, в чем подвох. Потом беспалочковым заклинанием развязал веревки, сел, машинально растер запястья, вспомнил день, когда они с Грейнджер поняли, что Ана - не сквиб, и прошептал: “ _Экспекто патронум_ ”. Раньше он никогда не пытался проделать такое без палочки, так что не очень удивился, что у него ничего не получилось. Расстроился - да. Но не удивился. И тут же попробовал еще раз, теперь думая об их с Гермионой свадьбе. Он готов был повторять еще и еще, пока не добьется своего. Через несколько часов, если он правильно определил свое местонахождение, должно было стемнеть, - и если он будет еще жив, то у него есть шанс выбраться за периметр. Не то чтобы он много знал о выживании в джунглях, но там определенно было больше шансов на успех, чем в компании Рабастана Лестранжа.

Перед ним возникла и растаяла тоненькая струйка серебристого дыма.

Драко глубоко вздохнул и восстановил в памяти вечер, когда они узнали, что шляпа отправила Джона в хаффлпафф.

Может, времени у него было и мало. Зато счастливых воспоминаний - предостаточно.

 

Сай никому не доверил фотографию, изучал ее сам вот уже четыре часа.

Когда Гарри ворвался к нему, он как раз отложил палочку и с закрытыми глазами водил пальцем по глянцевой фотобумаге.

\- Поттер, - спросил он, не прерывая своего занятия, - твои орлы что-то нашли?

\- Скорее потеряли, - злобно ответил главный аврор, - последние мозги мы тут все потеряли! Лестранж прислал свои требования. Или мы отправляем ему этим письмом-портключом четыре хроноворота, или...

Поттер покраснел, потом, кажется, и вовсе позеленел.

\- В общем, в письме довольно красочно описано, что они будут делать с Драко, пока мы тут...

\- Я понял, понял, - прервал его Сай. - Я просил, чтобы следующий портключ передали Максу.

\- Передали. Он как раз тер его пальцем, совсем как ты, когда я уходил.

\- Хорошо, может быть, он что-то заметит, что не удалось мне... Ты знаешь, как действуют портключи?

\- В общих чертах.

\- Тот, кто сотворил этот и предыдущий, знал свое дело на А с плюсом. Если бы Грейнджер... Или... Или Уильям Уизли, скажем, были на той стороне, я бы сказал, что это их работа.

Главного аврора аж передернуло при таком предположении.

\- Если бы Герм или Билл были на той стороне, Волдеморт показался бы нам пикником на лужайке, - сказал он, поморщившись. - Вопрос, почему ты не можешь ничего сделать с этой хренью? Куда оно должно было отправить? И кого? Меня?

\- Тебя, конечно. Вряд ли они на что-то реально надеялись, после Драко-то, но не попытаться не могли. Смотри: обычный портключ отправляет тебя по определенным координатам. Это - вероятностный портключ. Он с почти равной вероятностью может отправить тебя по ста пятидесяти различным координатам. У одной точки прибытия вероятность чуть больше, чем у всех остальных. Просто, как все гениальное, только я не могу определить, какая точка - самая вероятная. Вот и все.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, снял очки, надел очки, машинально потянулся к карману мантии, отдернул руку, потом чертыхнулся и обреченно пробормотал:

\- Нет, не могу. Сай, дай сигаретку, не могу больше.

\- Сколько на этот раз? - поинтересовался Сай, доставая сигареты и маггловскую зажигалку.

\- Два месяца...- Гарри поморщился, затянулся. - Или полтора. Я уже не помню. Слушай, я правильно понимаю, что если вы с Максом так и не сможете определить, где у этой хрени вероятность повышенная, то нам ничего не останется, кроме как прочесать все сто пятьдесят мест?

\- Вы не успеете.

\- Придется успеть. Ты же не думаешь, что в обмен на хроновороты они пришлют нам живого Малфоя, обвязанного голубой ленточкой?

Сай пожал плечами.

\- В обмен на хроновороты они могут убить его быстро. Без хроноворотов... Судя по цвету твоего лица, у Лестранжа богатая фантазия.

Поттер поперхнулся дымом.

 

Родители никогда не обманывали Ану. Никогда. Может быть, они не всегда говорили ей всю правду (как тогда, когда думали, что она сквиб), но, по крайней мере, на прямые вопросы всегда давали честные ответы.

Именно поэтому Ана так удивилась, когда обнаружила маму на кухне над полной чашкой холодного чая, с _гламуром_ на лице. Дома мама никогда не носила _гламур_. Может быть, она и не знала, что Ана может его увидеть, но вот уж о чем она точно не подозревала, так это о том, что Ана видит одновременно и ее настоящее лицо: красные заплаканные глаза и следы от слез на щеках. Еще больше Ана поразилась, когда на ее испуганный вопрос: “Мамочка, что случилось?” - мать ответила: “Ничего, милая, все хорошо, вот, пришла сегодня с работы пораньше”. Ана решила больше ничего не спрашивать. Залезла к ней на колени и обняла.

Гермиона всхлипнула и покрепче прижала к себе дочь. В этот момент она вдруг осознала, что, если Драко не вернется домой, ей придется что-то сказать детям. “Гребаный аврорат, - не в первый раз в жизни, но, пожалуй, в первый раз с такой ненавистью подумала Гермиона Грейнджер. - Гребаная война. Гребаные пожиратели. За что нам это все, господи?”

О чем она вдруг подумала в первый раз в жизни - это о том, что, если бы Малфою не казалось, будто он все еще кому-то что-то должен после всех этих лет работы на благо общества, он бы, может быть, давно уже нашел занятие поспокойнее. Потом она подумала, что Драко наполовину Блэк, а значит, у спокойной скучной работы нет никаких шансов.

Потом она поняла, что от страха совершенно не в состоянии мыслить логично, так что нужно уложить дочку спать и, может быть, лечь и самой - принять зелье сна без сновидений. Однако еще только вспомнив об этом варианте, она уже знала, что не сделает этого. Гермиона отвела Ану в постель, почитала ей на ночь, дождалась, пока дочь уснет, и аппарировала ко входу в Министерство.

Ана не уснула. Она только сделала вид, дождалась, пока мама ушла, достала фонарик и занялась тем, что всегда делала, когда не знала, что происходит, - начала писать письмо брату.

 

Когда в комнату сквозь фальшивое окно влетел полупрозрачный серебряный филин, а в дверь в то же самое время вошла (а точнее, вломилась) Гермиона Грейнджер, Гарри чуть не выронил сигарету, а Сай только поднял взгляд от фотографии и чуть улыбнулся.

\- Что у вас тут...- начала Гермиона и замолчала, потому что заговорил филин.

\- Поттер, - сказал он усталым голосом Драко, - мне кажется, на этот раз у меня получилось, но второй раз без палочки точно не выйдет, так что слушай внимательно. Это испаноязычная страна, видимо, Южная Америка, скорее всего, Колумбия или Венесуэла. Лагерь каких-то повстанцев, я видел десять магов и двадцать восемь человек с автоматами, но думаю, что, на самом деле, соотношение магглов и магов еще более неравное. Насколько я могу судить, антиаппарационного щита нет, но аппарировать я точно не смогу. Надеюсь, как стемнеет, уйти в джунгли, - лучше я встречусь с крокодилом, чем с милым дядей. Лестранжа берите живым: по-моему, он тут не самый главный, хорошо бы понять, кто за всем этим стоит. Поттер, немедленно сообщи Грейнджер, что я жив, слышишь, немедленно!

Филин замолчал и растаял.

Гарри повернулся к Гермионе и с идиотской улыбкой заявил:

\- Драко жив.

И чуть не словил сердечный приступ, когда она отобрала у него сигарету и глубоко затянулась, даже не закашлявшись.

Сай поднял на них смеющиеся глаза и серьезно сказал:

\- Есть две точки, Парагвай и Колумбия. Я, если честно, за Колумбию, но два заброса-то мы осилим в любом случае. Собирай своих авроров, Поттер. Грейнджер, что ты тут вообще делаешь? Это отдел тайн или проходной двор?

Гермиона показала ему язык и исчезла.

\- Никакого порядка! - воскликнул Статем. - Никакого! В отдел тайн шастают целители, когда захотят! Начальник аврората курит в моем кабинете! Поттер, что ты тут застрял? Двигай уже, твой выход, в конце концов!

\- Не мешай, - сказал Гарри отрешенно. - Я планирую операцию.

Только тут Сай заметил, что камни его настольного японского садика выстроились под взглядом Поттера в колонну по три и как раз перегруппировываются по сложной схеме.

Статем театральным жестом прикрыл глаза рукой и вздохнул с облегчением. Вот теперь все шло, как надо.

Ну и, опять же, хроновороты целее будут.

 

Ана еще даже не дописала письмо, когда поняла, что Гермиона вернулась. Она быстро запихала фонарик с пергаментом под подушку, закуталась в одеяло и постаралась дышать как можно ровнее.

Мама зашла в комнату, тяжело опустилась на стул у кровати, помолчала некоторое время, потом прошептала:

\- Ани, я знаю, что ты не спишь.

Ана немедленно села, стараясь рассмотреть мамино лицо в полумраке комнаты.

\- Извини, - сказала мама, обнимая ее, - Ана, я не хотела тебя пугать, просто...

\- Я знаю, мамуль, - пробормотала Ана, - просто ты сама испугалась.

\- Я... Да, малышка. Я испугалась. Но теперь все будет хорошо, правда.

\- Я тебя люблю, мамочка, - сказала Ана, а про себя подумала: “Я тебе верю”.


End file.
